ever_after_funfandomcom-20200214-history
StillHereAndHaunting
WELCOME!!! As a contributor and an admin, I'd be happy to search up pictures for your OCs or DeviantArt pictures. If I can't find any for you, ask Patches, another admin, who'd be happy to draw for you! Also, since I'm not doing anything during the summer, I frequently come here to edit, so you'll find me active often. I came here to eat samosas and kick butt. I'm StillHereAndHaunting, and now a(nother) big fat welcome to my driver page: WELCOME TO MY DRIVER PAGE!!! Tee hee. I am the master of manipulation. AND I AM THE CREATOR OF LANGWIDERE'S TWO TWINS!!! LYDIA AND LEXIA!!! MWAHAHAHA!!! AVAILIBILITY ALERT!!! On July 11, I'll be starting a summer program called ADTP. I can only be active early, early morning (hextremely unlikely) or evening. ('Cause it's an hour and a half away.) I'll be fine after July 29. If you don't find me active after that date, I'm probably working on homework (HOMEwork) or whitewater rafting. (Eeeek!!!) About MOI (If you didn't know, it's French for ''me) Nicknames I'm not usually called anything, but I'd prefer Arielle, my name. I'm kind of sensitive about nicknames, so, just call that. And I do NOT want to be called Haunter. Because then I WILL haunt you for the rest of your miserable little life. (No, no, no, that came out wrong) Random Facts Location I live in the the State of Sunniness, Surfers, and StillHereAndHaunting is the QUEEN!!! Okay, I live in The People's Republic of California. Big deal. Species I am a Daydreaming Haunter of the Republic of California. And the only one. Gender Um, can I say sexist pig much? I am a girl, you freaking media people. Age I am IMMORTAL!!! But I look like I'm 13. Birthday I was born on November 19th, okay? Jeez, suckas!!! My Personality Let's see. I'm... * meaner than a rabid wolverine when crossed *sarcastically sweet *sarcastic again *sweetly sugarly sloppy *loving (only to cats and my PRECIOUS stories) *nice (usually) *strangley crazy *awkward *one who can't come up with good burns *loud (um, DUH) *imaginative *scary *silent *sarcastic *lazy *messy There's a LOT, but yeah, as I said, I'm lazy. But still, I can't seem to find any more descriptive words. Appearance I have black hair that is so dark it nearly is blue-black with purple highlights and dark red tips. I have brown eyes, which I color with navy eye color contacts, and Asian features - almond eyes and a slight peach skin tone with a tan. I, unlike MOST people, have a sense of fashion! (Sport t-shirts and shorts) Interests As I said, I'm weird. I keep going from a cycle of writing, drawing, watching TV, and sleeping. With wikia contributing slipped right in! Boo-yah!!! Friends Patches has helped me a lot on getting started on this wiki. She's hextremely helpful, and draws like a dream. :) Precious has been really supportive on me on my articles, and really nice. I've also seen her work and think she writes perfectly. I'd like to think GalaxyStars101, formerly known as Elsa of Arandelle, as a friend. She's been very supportive and comments things that are just right! (Wink wink, blonde hair anyone?) My actual real-life friends, Vionna, Kaitlynn, Julia, Patricia, Alyssia, Sarah, Melody, Keisha, and Stella have been really nice to me and help me understand things a LOT. Romance YOU. WILL. NEVER. GET. ANYTHING. OR. ANYONE. FOR. THAT. MATTER. DO. YOU. UNDERSTAND????????? Pets A gold, blue, and green parrot who swears a LOT, named Tikki, a cat named Critty, and a fish in a 'paradise' aquarium, called GupMan234YouSuckALot. (JK. My parrot calls him that. His real name is Marcus.) My Pages My OCs *Snowbella Khione Queen, daughter of the Evil Queen and the Ice King, from the story The Snow Queen. *Crimson Donovan Hood, son of Little Red Riding Hood and the Badwolf, from the story Little Red Riding Hood. *Farcellia Wind, daughter of the North Wind and Arielle Borealis from the (fanfic) story The Four Winds. *Rez Wind, son of the South Wind and Elena Australis, from the (fanfic) story The Four Winds. *Arielle Borealis, daughter of the Aurora Borealis, mother of Farcellia, from the (fanfic) story The Four Winds. *Siobhan Wind, daughter of the East Wind, from the (fanfic) story The Four Winds. *Hestia Wind, daughter of the West Wind, from the (fanfic) story The Four Winds. *Emerald Queen, daughter of the Fairy Queen, from the (fanfic) story The Enchanted Forest. *Elena Australis, daughter of the Aurora Australis, mother of Rez Wind, from the (fanfic) story The Four Winds. *Lydia Ev, daughter of Princess Langwidere of Ev, from the story Ozma of Oz. *Lexia Ev, son of Princess Langwidere of Ev, from the story Ozma of Oz. *Julia Whitewitch, daughter of Jadis, the White Witch, from the story The Lion, the Witch, and the Wardrobe. *Joanna Jamb, daughter of Jellia Jamb, from the story The Marvelous Land of Oz. My Pets/Parents of Pets *Akila --- belongs to Snowbella; an Alaskan Malamute *Scarlet --- belongs to Crimson; a red wolf *Salacia --- belongs to Farcellia; a wind tempest *Intensya --- mother of Akila; an Alaskan Malamute *Carmine --- father of Scarlet; a red wolf *Vermillion --- mother of Scarlet; a red wolf *Raindrop --- belongs to Siobhan; a rain phoenix *Stella --- belongs to Hestia; a flame phoenix *Burgundy --- belongs to Rez; a red wolf *Swivel --- belongs to Lydia; a tawny owl *Chiffon --- belongs to Lexia; a bronze-furred fox *Midnight --- belongs to Joanna; a indigo kitten *Krystal --- belongs to Julia; a white polar bear cub Schools Arctic Island High Fanfictions I have a fanfic named The Four Winds, starring Farcellia Wind, Rez Wind, Hestia Wind, and Siobhan Wind, cousins of each other and children of the Four Winds, and guest starring Snowbella Queen, Crimson Hood, Akila, Scarlet, Salacia, Arielle Borealis, Emerald Queen, Elena Australis, Lydia Ev, Lexia Ev, Julia Whitewitch, Joanna Jamb, and the many Ever After High students. OKAY, I ADMIT IT!!! I HAVEN'T EVEN CREATED IT YET!!! But in my defense, I've only been here about a month. My other fanfic, The Enchanted Forest, starring Emerald Queen, daughter of the Fairy Queen. It's already been started: Link => �� �� �� �� �� �� �� �� �� �� �� �� �� �� �� �� �� ��=NATURE Incomplete Pages Rez Wind Arielle Borealis Siobhan Wind Hestia Wind Intensya Carmine Vermillion Burgundy The Ancestral Queen of the Arctic Emerald Queen Elena Australis Lydia Ev Lexia Ev Julia Whitewitch Joanna Jamb I'll try hard to finish these. I'm kinda busy, but oh well. Pages Yet To Be Created *Raindrop --- pet of Siobhan Wind *Stella --- pet of Hestia Wind *Swivel --- pet of Lydia Ev *Chiffon --- pet of Lexia Ev *Midnight --- pet of Joanna Jamb *Krystal --- pet of Julia Whitewitch Back to my user page/the main page Thank you for reading my driver page! A TEARFUL GOODBYE *SNIFF* To my User Page > ��IActuallyDon'tReallyCareThatMuchButOkayHappyNow? To the main page > ��DangButYouKnowLifeIsn'tAlwaysFairYouKnowForMeOrForYou Category:Driver Pages Category:The Keeper of the Three Crystals Category:Pages Under Construction